


Love You To Death

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Abuse of Position, Abuse of trust, Attempted Murder, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Non Consensual Kissing, Non Consensual touching, Obsession, Smut, psychopathic behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Screaming Lord Byron is his stage name and his fans are absolutely awestruck by him, he is in control and certainly turns their heads. But behind the scenes, Lord Byron has a few health issues and one of them is an unknown drug that he takes regularly along with his vitamin pills. He is jittery and nervous with people he doesn't know, making his anxiety levels higher than normal. All of this, coupled together with a dominating and borderline psychopathic nurse, Lord Byron has good reason to be constantly watching his back..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust Me Not

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The weather was warm and comfortable as everyone began to file out of the venue, talking excitedly about the show they'd just seen and how they just couldn't wait for the next one. Inside the venue, backstage in his dressing room, Screaming Lord Byron relaxed in an armchair with some soft, soothing music playing in the background of the room. His nurse walked in and saw him resting on the chair, she approached him curiously.  
  
  
"Mister Screaming?" she ventured.  
  
  
"Mmm?" came his murmured response and she smiled darkly.  
  
  
Lord Byron was quite a spoilt rock star but he needed to take vitamin B12 pills to be able to function normally, otherwise he got quite lethargic and weak. His nurse was around to keep him alert and aware, she knew how to work the oxygen machine and she was very skilled at getting him to revive from near unconsciousness using his pills and the machine. Keeping him calm was easy with the soft, soothing music and he always responded quickly to the sound of her voice. Byron trusted her with his life, which was a rare thing because he was quite a skittish star and often wouldn't tolerate contact with anyone he didn't know well.  
  
  
  
  
  
However, she wasn't completely professional at all times.  
  
  
Sometimes, she would wait until Byron's head began to lower before she would go near him. He didn't like the taste of his vitamins and wouldn't take them willingly unless he was about to go onstage; so finding him slowly passing out was not uncommon. In these moments, if nobody else was around, his nurse liked to touch him and kiss him before waking him up properly. He never seemed to remember it, always snapping out of it as if nothing had happened. Lord Byron's memory wasn't great, sometimes he got people's names wrong but it didn't affect his everyday life too much. His nurse leaned in and touched his thigh, running her hand firmly up over his crotch to give it a squeeze.  
  
  
Byron was barely even aware of it as his eyes rolled and she kissed the corner of his mouth softly. He turned her on but she could never have him because he barely showed an interest in her at all, it frustrated her but she counted herself lucky to be able to at least have these one on one moments with her charge. She reached down and picked up the oxygen mask, placing it on Byron and she kissed him just below his ear, flicking out her tongue against his skin before switching on the oxygen machine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Byron moaned and began to snap out of it, she pulled down the mask and fed him some pills; holding his jaw to make him start chewing them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Byron made a face, but did as he was prompted and his nurse put the mask back over his face.  
  
  
"Are you alright, Mister Screaming?" she asked him innocently.  
  
  
"Yes," Byron nodded, none the wiser for it and she smiled professionally at him, watching his eyes become more alert.  
  
  
Her name was Jo, but Byron always simply called her 'Nurse' and she didn't mind because she knew sometimes his memory was a little sketchy and if it made things easier for him then so be it. Jo had to be careful, Lord Byron had three very large security personnel who were about a foot or two taller than herself and built like bricks. They were very protective of Byron, but she liked to think that they weren't as smart as she was. Jo stood up and walked to the door, pulling it open to find the three men waiting just outside.  
  
  
"Get him to the car," she instructed them, "we've got a bit of a drive before the next show."  
  
  
Two of the men walked in and lifted Byron up, the third one walked in front of them and cleared people out of the way. Jo got into the car beside Byron, who was quite alert and bright eyed by now but suffering a slight headache.  
  
  
"You really should take those vitamins more often," Jo told him sternly, "you'll do yourself no favors ending up like that."  
  
  
"That's what I pay _you_ for," Byron spoke quietly back to her, rubbing his temples gingerly.  
  
  
Jo sighed, he wasn't the nicest person she knew but she wouldn't ever give up her job because she was utterly obsessed with him. Jo cared for Byron quite a lot, she was his nurse and she liked to think of herself as his friend as well. Byron never saw it that way, he barely spoke to her unless she asked him a question and she always got jealous whenever a woman friend dropped by to see him. His tours often took him all over the world, Jo loved to travel and had seen so many wonderful things during her time with him. Absently, she put her hand over his and he recoiled, glancing briefly at her with a puzzled expression before turning his gaze back to the window.  
  
  
She withdrew her hand quickly and turned her head away, sometimes she forgot he didn't feel the same way about her as she felt about him. She'd seen him at his best and at his worst, she'd even seen him naked when he almost passed out in the shower and it all just fuelled her desire to have him for herself. But how to get Lord Byron to fall for her before he fell in love with someone else? She couldn't compete with other celebrities, they were always so beautiful and managed to turn his head with a sway of their hips. Jo once thought perhaps if she wore something revealing for him in private, maybe he would sit up and start taking notice of her, too.  
  
  
But it didn't quite work out that way, because while Byron did look at her more than usual; he didn't flirt with her. So if it wasn't a sexy body, then what did he look for? She had to discover what turned him on, before someone else did. He was everything she wanted in a man, he was vulnerable and needed looking after, but he had a strong, commanding presence when he was in his right mind. Then there was his helplessness, when he needed her the most and she felt so important. He was rich, he was hot and he was very famous. What more could she ask for?  Well, just one thing. She looked at him and sighed softly, his attention would be nice for starters..  
  
  
During the drive in the limo, Byron took his pills only once and soon fell asleep as it got dark outside. Jo pressed the button to prevent the driver from being able to see or hear anything, the window divider soon blocking all contact with him. Jo pulled Byron's head into her lap and stroked his hair softly, humming quietly to soothe him when he half heartedly resisted. Too sleepy to fight it, Lord Byron slowly drifted back into his deep slumber and Jo held onto him for the remainder of the trip.


	2. The Hotel

Once they finally arrived at the hotel, she had one of his security team carrying him carefully. But they were not very careful people and they had soon woken him up.  
  
  
"Where are we?" Byron asked, blinking sleepily in the bright, flashing lights of the hotel.  
  
  
"We're at the hotel now, Mister Screaming," Jo told him firmly as he was set down onto his feet, "come on, up to bed with you.. "   Byron pulled back.  
  
  
"I don't want to stay in there," he refused, "it's too flashy and bright.. "  
  
  
"We've already booked your room," Jo insisted, "let's go.. " Byron sighed heavily, but he walked into the hotel with his three guards sticking very close to him.  
  
  
"Ah, Mister Screaming!" the hotel manager greeted him, "welcome! I am sure you will be quite pleased with our rooms here and the services are at your disposal if you.. "  He trailed off as Byron walked towards the stairs, leaving Jo to collect his key and sign him in.  
  
  
"I do apologize," Jo said quickly, "he's very tired, it's been a long day.. "  
  
  
"Of course," smiled the manager, "I understand.. "  
  
  
Jo loved the hotels Lord Byron was placed into, they were very luxurious and quite expensive, but he could easily afford it and she got to enjoy the benefits of being there, often relaxing by the pool at the resorts when he didn't call upon her for anything.  
  
  
Byron was waiting for her at the top of the stairs, she led him to the room and used the key to unlock the door. The three security guards stayed in different rooms, Jo was to share a room with Byron in case of an emergency but there were two beds in the room. One of them was quite large, while the other was just a single bed on the other side of the room. Lord Byron went into the bathroom to shower, while Jo set up his oxygen machine and set his pills on the bedside table.  
  
  
*  
  
  
By the time Byron emerged from the bathroom, he walked over to the bed wearing just a towel around his waist and picked up his bottle of pills. Jo was aware that there weren't only vitamins in the bottle, Lord Byron was quite the drug addict also but his dealer was adept at making his drugs look exactly the same as his vitamins. So she could not take them out when he wasn't looking and it was anyone's guess as to how much or how little he actually took at any given time. What kind of drugs they were, she couldn't be too sure and Byron certainly did not discuss it with her. She watched his damp, lithe body as he opened the pill bottle and put it to his lips, dropping some pills into his mouth. He set down the bottle and got into bed, Jo walked over and pulled his towel away slowly while his eyes closed.  
  
  
His trust in her was seriously misplaced but very much appreciated, as she gazed longingly at his naked body before pulling the covers over him and returning to her own bed to try and sleep. The hotel was quiet and very lovely, the best one in the city by sheer reputation but Jo couldn't stop thinking about Byron. He was just over there, laying naked in bed and it drove her into tossing and turning. At one point he sat up and complained about the noise she was making, so she had to refrain from moving and eventually she did manage to get to sleep.  
  



	3. Testing My Patience

The next morning, Jo ordered room service for breakfast but Lord Byron refused to eat most of it.  
  
  
"Mister Screaming if you don't eat well you will just continue to.. " Jo tried but he clearly wasn't listening.  
  
  
"You eat it," Byron told her, distractedly reading reviews for yesterday's performance. Jo sighed, she wasn't the one who was vitamin deficient..  
  
  
"Please try to eat something," Jo insisted. Byron lowered the newspaper, looked at her and then lowered his gaze to the plate on the tray in front of him.  
  
  
"It's horrible!" he complained, raising the newspaper to cover his face again.  
  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Jo put her hands upon her hips.  
  
  
"It's cold," Byron replied shortly.  
  
  
"It's not cold," Jo told him, "I've only just given it to you!" Byron peered around from the left side of the paper, studying the bacon, eggs and sausage with pancakes and strawberries on the side.  
  
  
"I don't like strawberries," Byron tried again, "I wanted blueberries.. "  
  
  
"Oh for.. !!" Jo felt exasperated, "you've got a show to do tonight, you must eat something!" Byron hid behind his newspaper again.  
  
  
"Take it away," he grumbled, "I want my chef.. "  
  
  
"Your chef is back home," Jo reminded him, "we won't be there again until the tour's over!"  
  
  
Byron closed the newspaper and set it down, Jo sighed with relief and waited for him to pick up the fork. Byron reached for his pills, Jo frowned. She always felt torn when he took the pills, obviously something in that bottle was suppressing his appetite but she couldn't stop him from taking the vitamins because he seriously needed them. Unexpectedly, he then began to pick at the pancakes but the rest of the food was left untouched. Jo knew that vitamin B12 was found only in animal products, but how to get him to eat them regularly? Lord Byron was such a fussy eater, it took all of her patience and a lot of coaxing to get him to take even the smallest of bites.  
  
  
Her job was very draining and complicated, frustrating yet very rewarding if she played her cards right. She got to holiday in the nicest places while taking care of her favorite rock star, it was practically a dream job! If only he would listen to her and pay attention to her the way she wanted him to. But to him, she was merely his nurse and being on the payroll meant that he couldn't be friends with her. She was being paid to take care of him, so why should he socialize with her? Jo had to be satisfied that he'd at least eaten the pancakes, it was better than nothing and he seemed to be quite fine (for now anyway) so she dropped the matter.  
  
  
"What would you like to do today, Mister Screaming?" asked Jo, watching intently as he got out of bed and began to put his clothes on.  
  
  
"I am meeting some friends downstairs," Byron replied, "why don't you take a few hours to yourself?"  Jo nodded.  
  
  
"If you are sure you won't need me," she agreed, "I'll be around then."  
  
  
She handed a beeper to one of the security team in case Byron collapsed and then she headed outside to order an exotic drink and sunbathe by the pool.


	4. Plans Gone Awry

Byron was escorted by his security team downstairs, they kept the press at bay while they tried to get Byron's attention and bothered him with multiple camera flashes. He reached into his pocket and cursed under his breath, his pills were still back in the room on the bedside table. Joining some of his friends at a table, Byron smiled in greeting as they gushed over his latest reviews and stroked his ego with abundant compliments.  
  
  
  
  
The press were soon sent packing by two of his security team, the third one keeping close to Byron but not standing over him because it'd make his friends uncomfortable. He sat where Lord Byron could easily see him, so that whenever Byron felt nervous, he only had to glance up and be calmed by the larger man's presence.  
  
  
Lord Byron kept his friends close, they were deliberately few because he only liked to surround himself with those whom he felt he could trust.  
  
  
*  
  
  
After his friends had gone, Byron felt elated to have seen them and was feeling quite content. His gaze flicked to the right and he saw his dealer seated at a table, their eyes met and the other man stood up. Byron tensed up as he passed by, their hands meeting briefly to exchange cash for pills. Byron then got to his feet and headed back to his room, flanked closely by his three large security guards: Adam, Ben and Brax. Adam was the one who always walked in front or right behind, Ben was the one who carried Byron the most when it was necessary and Brax was the mean one who nobody wanted to mess with and who also helped to carry Byron if Ben needed him to. They were all fiercely loyal to Lord Byron and would easily step in front of a bullet to save his life, but they weren't as bright as he would have liked them to be.  
  
  
Back in his room, Lord Byron placed his pills on the bedside table and frowned puzzledly. His other bottle should have been right there too, so where had it gone? He looked down at the floor, then all around the bedside table but his bottle of pills wasn't anywhere to be found. He opened the new bottle, took a mouthful of pills and made a face while chewing them up. He had a show tonight, it'd be careless of him to not take them now and he would need to continue taking them so that he was in top form later. He looked around as Jo came back into the room, she was smiling broadly at him.  
  
  
"How are you feeling, Mister Screaming?" she asked him.  
  
  
"Just fine," Byron replied, "has anyone been in my room, Nurse?"  
  
  
"No," Jo answered him curiously, "why?"  
  
  
"My vitamins have gone," said Byron.  
  
  
"Oh dear," Jo frowned, "perhaps you should come and lay down on the bed while I look for them?"  
  
  
"I have another bottle," replied Byron, gesturing to the table.  
  
  
"Oh," Jo was slightly disappointed, "how.. how lucky.. " Byron smiled a little.  
  
  
"Yes," he agreed, "quite. Have you arranged my limo?"  
  
  
"Of course," Jo smiled back at him, "it'll arrive to pick you up this evening."  
  
  
"Make sure I have enough time to get ready," Byron reminded her.  
  
  
"You'll have plenty of time," Jo assured him, "can I get you something to drink? You seem anxious.. "  
  
  
She walked over to the music player and put some soothing music on for him. Lord Byron's nerves began to calm instantly as 'Warszawa' played softly in the room, Jo left him to have quiet time and went downstairs for another drink. Byron took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, then he walked over to the tiny fridge and got a bottle of water out. As he drank it, his gaze flicked to the bedside table and he almost choked as he realized the second bottle of pills had gone. He set down the water, frowning in thought because sometimes his memory failed him and he tried to remember just exactly what he might have done with them.  
  
  
"Nurse?" he called, glancing around himself, where had she got to?  The door opened and Byron nervously turned around to see Adam, the friendliest member of his security team.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Adam.  
  
  
"I-I've misplaced my pills," replied Byron, looking around skittishly. Adam scratched his head, he walked over to the music player and turned it up a little, easily calming Lord Byron down as Jo had once taught him.  
  
  
"They'll show up in the last place you look," Adam reassured him, "I'll go and ask Jo if she's put them somewhere."  Byron looked puzzled by the name and Adam closed the door as he left.


	5. Unwelcome Threats

Downstairs, Jo was starting to feel tipsy, it was late afternoon and almost time for the limo to show up. Adam was searching the entire hotel for her, when he finally stumbled upon her, Jo was almost ready to head back upstairs.  
  
  
"Jo, there you are!" Adam felt relieved.  
  
  
"What's wrong, Adam?" asked Jo, picking up her purse.  
  
  
"Byron's lost his pills," Adam replied, "um, it was a few hours ago.. "  Jo nodded.  
  
  
"I'll go and help him look," she smiled and they went back upstairs together. But the pills were not found and soon Lord Byron was on his way to the venue where he would be performing, but he wasn't very happy about it.  
  
  
"We'll have another look when we get back," Jo promised him, "try not to worry."  
  
  
Police sirens wailed as his limo was escorted by two at the front and two at the back, rushing the rock star quickly to where he needed to be. There were fans massing outside, lining up to get in and find their seats. Byron was escorted into the backstage area and shown to a room that had been set up for him, Jo immediately put on his relaxation music and Byron sat down to slowly apply his make up at his own leisurely pace. His gaze kept flicking to the spot where he would normally set his pill bottle down, where could he have left them?  
  
  
"Alright?" Jo asked him, turning up the music just a little. Byron nodded and Keith entered the room to do Byron's hair for him, so Byron held still while Keith did his thing and fretted about his sudden feeling of light headedness caused by his rapid breathing. Focusing on the music was difficult when the blow dryer was right in his ear, so he tried to calm his nerves by closing his eyes.  
  
  
Seconds later, Jo had to jump up and rush over to grab him before he fell off the chair he was sitting on. She hadn't counted on it happening this fast, she'd planned on getting him into bed later and waiting for his condition to take it's toll on him while they were alone together.  
  
  
"Bring the oxygen over," Jo instructed Keith. He hurried to bring the machine to her and Jo put the mask over Byron's face, switching it on and watching his eyes flutter open slowly.  
  
  
"Can you hear me?" asked Jo.  
  
  
"Mmm.. Yes.. " murmured Byron, his eyes focusing on her face as he came around, "what happened?"  
  
  
"You fainted," replied Jo, "how do you feel?"  
  
  
"I'm alright," Byron answered her, pushing the mask away irritatedly, he hated that thing. Jo backed away while Keith finished doing Byron's hair, then after Keith had gone, she sat beside Byron and looked at him pointedly.  
  
  
"This isn't all about the vitamins," Jo said quietly, "you're doing drugs, aren't you?"  Byron paused and looked at her, then returned to doing his make up.  
  
  
"You've got to tell me what you're taking!" Jo insisted, "this can't keep happening.. "  
  
  
"Get out," Byron said softly, "I'm busy right now."  Jo sat back with a sigh.  
  
  
"It's detrimental to your health," Jo told him, "please.. I can help you get off them, if only you'd tell me what they are.. " Byron looked directly at her, calm as could be.  
  
  
"Find my pills," he said to her, "or I'll find a new nurse." Jo watched him silently after that, she hadn't expected him to be so defensive about them.


	6. Subliminal Messages

During the show, Lord Byron captivated his fans and put on his best performance as usual. He took command of the stage, held their attention to the point of near hypnosis and then left them wanting more. While he was onstage, Jo took out his pills from her purse and lay them out on the counter, trying hard to figure out which ones were vitamins and which were the drugs.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Lord Byron felt dizzy on the drive back to the hotel, by the time he got back to the room; Jo had to usher him over to the bed and make him lay down.  
  
  
"I'll look again," she told him, "you just rest.. "  
  
  
Byron's eyes closed and Jo instantly set upon his lips, kissing them softly and stroking his crotch firmly. Vaguely aware of anything happening, Byron uttered a groan and rolled his eyes.  
  
  
" _Oohh_ yes.. come on..  " Jo murmured, her hand groping down inside of his trousers and grasping his cock, "moan _louder_ for me.. "  
  
  
She kissed his unresponsive lips some more, grasping and squeezing his length excitedly. She then reached down and put the mask over his face, she dared not let him stay like this for too long. Kissing him on the neck, then just below his ear, she was satisfied with another groan from Byron and switched on the oxygen. She knew he was only making those sounds because of a natural instinct that drove him to try and call for help, but she liked to pretend he was responding to her touch and she got highly aroused by it.  
  
  
Taking out his pill bottle from her purse, she sat him up and put some into his mouth. Byron became slowly aware of his surroundings again and tried to push the mask away, but Jo held it firmly in place for just a little longer and he lay back submissively at her insistence. Sometimes she could get away with that, but not very often and it gave her a power trip each time she was able to be in complete control of him.  
  
  
Eventually, she removed the mask before too much oxygen caused him to feel faint again. Leaning over him, she stared into his eyes and he averted his gaze, his body trembling slightly. Jo slowly walked to the music player and switched it on, soothing him and lulling him off to sleep, exhausted. Jo sat beside his bed and leaned in close to his ear, the sound of his deep breathing assuring her that he was indeed unconscious.  
  
  
"You are _mine_ ," she whispered repeatedly, stroking his hair and smiling at him, "you _are_ mine.. "  
  



	7. Time To Relax

The next show wasn't for a few days, so everyone was taking some down time at a resort in Fiji. It was exotic and beautiful, certainly a very romantic place to take a short holiday in and Jo was determined to take advantage of it. Lord Byron was confident while Ben, Adam and Brax were within a foot or so of him but whenever they were out of sight, he got a lot less sure of himself.  
  
  
He was sitting at a table, a huge umbrella kept him shaded from the sun and his security team were very close by at three different locations. Jo was wearing her most revealing bikini and came down to the beach to join Byron at his table, her movements and gestures were deliberately provocative towards him as she applied sunscreen lotion to her lightly tanned body. Byron watched her with growing interest, unable to determine why he felt so drawn to her all of a sudden.  
  
  
Jo had heard about the power of suggestion only recently and that it was most effective when the intended recipient was asleep. She figured it couldn't hurt to try it out on Lord Byron, whispering repetitively into his ear each night that he belonged to her and nobody else. She had no idea if it was working or not, so she would continue to do it until she got tired of trying.  
  
  
"You look great," Byron told her after a while, "if I may say so.. " Jo smiled at him, slowly rubbing the lotion into her chest and reveling in the fact that he was watching her so very intently now.  
  
  
"You may," Jo replied quietly, looking at him longingly.  
  
  
He was wearing an open shirt, his chest was exposed and it got her all hot and bothered. She wanted to plant kisses all over his body, but had to restrain herself and began to rub the lotion onto the parts of her cleavage that were exposed to the sun. Byron felt a growing arousal stir inside of him and he furrowed his brow in confusion, turning his gaze away from her. Jo noticed the lack of attention he was giving her now and sighed in frustration, leaning back to enjoy the warmth of the sun and thinking of a new strategy to get him to want her.  
  
  
Byron glanced up as a Fijian woman approached him, smiling broadly at him.  
  
  
"Mister Screaming!" she greeted him happily, "I am such a big fan.. My name is Miliana."  Byron smiled nervously back at her, his gaze flicking to Brax, who was closest out of his three guards.  
  
  
"Would you like a complimentary massage?" offered Miliana, still smiling at him, "I am free to give you one right now if you like?" This got Jo's attention, the woman obviously worked at the resort but that didn't mean Jo trusted her completely.  
  
  
"Why not?" Byron accepted her offer, standing up and following her to the massage parlor. Jo and Brax went along with them, Brax stood outside the door but Jo went right on in with them.  
  
  
"Just put your clothes over there and lay face down onto here when you're ready," beamed Miliana.  
  
  
Byron removed his clothes, Miliana respectfully kept her gaze averted but Jo watched him appreciatively. Miliana placed a towel over Byron's ass, covering it up and Byron made himself comfortable. Jo watched silently as Miliana lathered her hands up with massage oil and began to rub it into Byron's shoulders.  
  
  
About halfway through the massage, Jo became suddenly aware that he'd stopped making noises. She had been enjoying the occasional soft groan from him as Miliana worked her magic fingers into his tense muscles, but now he was completely silent and she stood up quickly.  
  
  
"Mister Screaming?" she spoke loudly and clearly.  
  
  
"Oh, shh!" Miliana hushed her, "let him sleep.. It is okay.. lots of people fall asleep during our massages.. "  Jo slowly sat back down, she didn't like it but then Byron's eyes were not rolling so she let it slide for now.  
  
  
"He is very tense," Miliana commented, "lots of tightness here.. " She rubbed harder and Jo felt very jealous that she was daring to touch her man's body, right in front of her.  
  
  
"He has some anxiety issues," Jo explained lightly.  
  
  
"Ahh, yes.. " Miliana nodded knowingly, "then this will do him a world of good."  
  
  
Jo leaned back in her chair and watched Miliana continue her massage, it bothered Jo when Miliana got right up under the towel but Miliana was completely professional about it the entire time and was soon finishing up by rubbing his feet.  
  
  
"He should be waking up soon," Miliana told Jo, "he'll feel like a new man."  Jo looked at Byron's eyes and they began to slowly open, he seemed a little out of sorts for a moment but relaxed when he saw her face.  
  
  
"Is it over?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "oh.. I must've fallen asleep.. BRAX?"  
  
  
"Out here, sir," Brax's reassurance came from just outside the door.  
  
  
"Yes, it is over," smiled Miliana, turning to Jo, "he's certainly not shy!" She laughed heartily and left the room so Byron could put his clothes back on in private, but Jo ground her teeth that she'd got an eyeful of Byron's well endowed body and stayed in the room with him.  
  
  
"So, how do you feel?" Jo ventured, as he stood up and sat straight back down again.  
  
  
"My legs feel all weak," Byron told her, "do you have my pills?"  
  
  
Jo reached into her purse and handed him the bottle, but she was pretty sure his legs were simply relaxed from the massage he'd just received. She assisted him in getting his clothes back on, then they returned to the hotel room where he lay down for a proper sleep. He had been asked by the resort management to do a surprise show for the other guests tonight and while Jo had argued that he was supposed to be taking it easy; Byron had agreed whole heartedly to do it. Jo sat by his bed whispering to him until he woke up, while Brax, Adam and Ben took it in turns to stand guard outside the door. Brax was on duty first, so Ben and Adam went down to the beach to take a break.  
  



	8. A Costly Mistake

Some hours later, Jo had not stopped whispering to Byron that he was hers but when he began to stir and awaken; she sat back and opened a magazine to pretend she'd been reading it the entire time. Byron sat up and looked over at her puzzledly, she feigned that she just noticed he was awake and set down the magazine.  
  
  
"Are you alright, Mister Screaming?" Jo asked him, standing up and approaching the bed.  
  
  
"Yes.. " Byron got up and stood before her, still looking at her with confusion, "it.. it's Jo, right?"  Jo hesitated, he'd never called her that before. She nodded, smiling happily and fighting the urge to jump up and down excitedly. Byron suddenly stepped right up to her and gazed into her eyes, she stared back at him heatedly.  
  
  
"Why do I desire you?" Byron whispered, arousing her instantly. Jo put her hands on his hips and he put his arms around her, leaning in to kiss her mouth softly. Jo felt a thrill excite down in her lower regions, her whole body trembled with it. He drew back, uncertain.  
  
  
"Kiss me again," Jo breathed, keen to have him fucking her as soon as possible. He leaned in again, but turned away at the last moment and Jo kissed his neck teasingly.  
  
  
"I-I.. I can't," Byron closed his eyes, " _mmm.. ohh_.. you.. you're my.. my nurse.. _uhh_.. " Jo wasn't about to let him pull away, she was kissing and biting at his neck while groping at his crotch with her right hand. Byron's head was in a daze, she coaxed him into another kiss and made out with him for several heated moments. He suddenly pushed her gently, yet firmly away from him.  
  
  
"No!" Byron took a step back as well, "you're not supposed to be.. be seducing me! It isn't right.. "  Jo smiled darkly at him, he was confused and thus vulnerable to persuasion.  
  
  
"But you do desire me, yes?" Jo asked him, still in her revealing bikini and making it hard for him to resist her. Byron faltered, he did have this desire towards her but he wasn't sure where it had come from. She was hired help, not of his social circle and it bothered him quite a lot. He reached for his pill bottle, but it wasn't by the bed where he'd left it earlier. His gaze turned back to Jo, knowing she must have taken it again.  
  
  
"My pills," he demanded.  
  
  
"In good time," Jo tested him, "first, I want to know how badly you want me.. "  
  
  
She sauntered sexily over to him, swaying her hips. Byron took several steps backwards until he was against the wall, his anxiety levels rising too quickly and his breathing becoming rapid. Jo had to stop and switch on the soothing music, allowing Byron to calm himself and steady his breathing. She walked back over to him, put her hand behind his head and drew him into a steamy kiss that almost buckled her own knees. Her free hand wandered down over his chest and stomach, coming to rest between his thighs and stroke his semi erect member. Byron uttered a muffled groan into her mouth, then the door opened behind Jo.  
  
  
"It's time to.. " Ben started, his brows lifting in surprise, "sorry.. erm, should.. should you be doing that??"  Jo spun around, her cheeks flushing at having been caught out. Byron hurried past her and Ben grabbed his arm, passing him out to the other two and they escorted him to a backstage dressing room.  
  
  
"You wouldn't report me, would you Ben?" Jo ventured. Ben looked at her uncertainly, not sure of what to make of the situation.  
  
  
"Not this time," Ben warned her, "but if I see that again, you're history."  He left the room and Jo sank to the floor with a huge sigh, she was going to have to be much more careful next time.  



	9. Another Love Interest

Jo kept her head down as she went into the dressing room, Byron was already out performing and Ben was standing by the vanity.  
  
  
"He was asking for those vitamins," Ben said to Jo, "do you have them?"  
  
  
"Oh.. yes, I do," nodded Jo, who was now dressed in warmer clothes because it was dark outside, "I'll give them to him when he's done."  
  
  
Ben nodded back and went to stand outside the door, waiting for Lord Byron to come back. Brax and Adam were standing close to the stage itself, just beyond the view of the crowd but right where Byron could see them if he happened to glance their way. After the show, Byron returned backstage and Jo stood up to watch him enter the dressing room.  
  
  
"Pills," he said immediately, taking them from her hand and taking a mouthful of them quickly, collapsing into an armchair to rest.  
  
  
"Could we please talk?" Jo asked him, "about us?"  
  
  
"There is no us," Byron replied warily, closing his eyes. The door opened and Ben checked in, Jo looked at him and frowned.  
  
  
"There's someone here to see you, Mister Screaming," said Ben.  
  
  
"Who is it?" asked Byron. A woman named Serena walked in and smiled brightly at Byron, who sat up to greet her.  
  
  
"Oh don't stand up," she told him, "you rest.. " She walked over to him and sat beside the chair, Byron was very pleased to see her.  
  
  
"I've missed you," she said quietly. She then glanced at Jo uncertainly.  
  
  
"Um, does she have to be here?" Serena asked.  
  
  
"No," replied Byron, "would you excuse us, Nurse?"  Jo reluctantly left them alone and returned to the hotel room, seethingly jealous. So close! She had been so close! And now Ben knew.. She had to get rid of him.  
  
  
"It's been too long, Byron," smiled Serena.  
  
  
"I meant to come and see you," Byron replied, "I've been kept quite busy, though."  
  
  
"I noticed," Serena teased him, "you're supposed to be on holidays, I assume?"  Byron smiled sheepishly, having just done a show during his time off. Serena leaned over and stroked his face softly, their eyes met and she smiled more seductively at him.  
  
  
"Buy me a drink?" she asked him quietly. Byron nodded slowly, he and Serena had known one another for a while now and they were quite close the last time they'd met up. Serena wanted to pick up where they had left off, so they left together and found themselves a quiet place to sit and drink alone together.  
  
  
"How is your family doing?" asked Byron.  
  
  
"They're doing alright," nodded Serena, "my sister has a new house in Sussex, you should go and see it sometime, such a beautiful place."  
  
  
"..And yourself?" Byron avoided the suggestion.  
  
  
"I've got a new agent," replied Serena, "she's much nicer than my old one."  
  
  
"Must be so _difficult_ being a super model," Byron leaned back with a gentle smirk.  
  
  
"It's a lot harder than being a rock star," Serena scolded his cheekiness.  
  
  
"You do go on," Byron disagreed, "have you any idea the pressures I am constantly under?"  
  
  
"At least when you age you'll still be adored by your fans," Serena pointed out, "my career's over the minute I get a grey hair!"  
  
  
Byron put his arm around her and drew her close to him, he had definitely missed her now that she had showed up and reminded him of just how much he liked her. Jo was watching them from the bedroom window of the hotel, balling up her hands into fists when Serena leaned in and they started making out.  
  
  
"No.. " Jo seethed angrily, grasping at her hair tightly, "oh baby, no! She is not right for you, why don't you _see_ that? _I'm_ your one and only.. "  She began to pace, muttering to herself about needing to get rid of both Ben _and_ Serena now.  
  



	10. Losing Control

  
Some time later, Adam stepped aside as Byron and Serena burst into the room, kissing heatedly and unable to keep their hands off each other. Adam blushed and closed the door, standing guard outside. Stumbling over to the bed, hurriedly stripping each other of all clothing as they went, Serena and Byron soon lay down and kissed deeply while naked on top of the covers. Serena nuzzled and kissed Byron's neck, laying on top of him and trailing her hand down to caress his erection up and down smoothly. Byron moaned and squeezed her breasts firmly, they were both so turned on that they didn't notice Jo in the room.  
  
  
It was dark and she stood hidden in the corner, shrouded by shadows and seething as she watched them make love. She never took her eyes from them, hatred burning up inside of her as Byron surrendered his love to someone other than herself. Serena's moans made Jo even angrier, they should have been _her_ moans! Byron sat up and reversed their positions, leaning down to tongue Serena's breasts while fondling and cupping them with his hands. Serena arched into his touch, her eyes fluttering with arousal and her soft moans encouraging him to be more sensual with her. She felt the tip of his tongue circling her nipple, first one and then the other.  
  
  
She was throbbing between her legs, hot and wet and more than ready for him. She turned around, feeling his hands instantly upon her buttocks and spreading them open slightly. His gaze darkened as he slipped three fingers inside of her waiting entrance, fucking her with them for a few moments to really get her going. Serena moaned and thrust back towards him, hazy and dizzy with lust and pleasure. She then felt his tongue exploring where his fingers had just been, a desperate whimpering sound escaped her, surprising them both. His tongue swept over her most sensitive nub of flesh and she bucked involuntarily, revealing to him the exact location and then she was writhing as he relentlessly licked and sucked at her clit. She gasped and panted, calling his name desperately and trying hard not to come but his fingers were once again fucking her and she felt the impending orgasm building up within her.  
  
  
She was very vocal and quite loudly so, outside the door it was now Ben who was blushing brightly if anyone walked by the room and looked at him strangely. When Serena's body bucked and jolted, Byron slowed his movements to a more languid pace. Breathing heavily, her head spinning and her heart thumping into her throat, Serena gently encouraged Byron to join her in a make out session while she came down from the powerful climax. Byron was then pushed down onto his back, Serena was poised over him and his eyes closed as she lowered herself onto his rigid cock. It throbbed and pulsed inside of her, reacting to her inner muscles still twitching and massaging his length gently. Byron groaned and grasped onto her hips, guiding her to move in a slow, rhythmic motion. Serena rocked back and forth on his cock, reaching behind herself to fondle with his balls. Byron moaned loudly, his hands sliding up to squeeze and massage her breasts.  
  
  
"Oohh, oh God, oh Byron.. Byron!!" Serena moaned and squeezed her inner muscles around his erection. She put her hands upon his chest, moving her lower half up and down so that his cock almost slipped out of her but then impaling herself straight back down onto it again before that happened. She did this repeatedly until his eyes rolled in submission, her hand clamped down over his mouth to muffle his scream while his sudden climax spurred her second release.  
  
  
Slowly laying down beside him and cuddling up, Serena pulled the blankets over them both and nuzzled Byron's neck. It was not their first time making love, but she had almost forgotten that he was more vocal than herself during climax and this place was very public, so covering his mouth was the only thing she could think of doing at the time. He didn't complain though and they soon settled in to sleep, their arms embracing one another and they remained completely oblivious to their audience; still seething in the darkest corner of the room..  
  
  



	11. Drastic Measures

Like some sort of ethereal shadow beast from another realm, Jo stood glowering in the dark corner at the two unmoving figures in the bed. How dare they take this moment away from her? She had been slowly sexing him up for so long and he was finally starting to respond to her advances, but now Serena had taken the fruits of her labor and claimed the reward for herself. Too furious with rage to feel even the least bit tired, Jo carefully moved across the room and stood at the edge of the bed, gazing down at Byron. In the darkness, she could just make out his profile and hear his unsteady breathing as his drug abused body struggled to normalize itself.   
  
  
Nobody ever questioned the fact that Jo slept in the same room as Byron, as he frequently woke up in need of something and she would be right there to give it to him. Tonight should have been no different, but he had yet to even stir. Jo glanced at the digital clock, the redness of the numbers glowing faintly and telling her it was almost 3am. But how could this be? Byron was usually looking for pills or a glass of water by now, or thrashing about in the throes of a nightmare that he wouldn't recall the next morning. Serena's arm was draped over him and Byron's were embracing her tightly in return. Jo imagined herself being cuddled by him like some sort of security blanket and it just made her jealously seethe even worse.   
  
  
She silently padded over to her bag and opened it, taking out a tiny flashlight so that she could see what she was doing. The idea was to kill Serena as she slept by injecting her with one of Byron's many medicated vials. Jo heard shifting in the bed but continued to fill a syringe, knowing that this particular substance needed to be introduced into the body gradually. Byron would not be affected by it the way Serena would, in fact, it'd most likely give her a stroke because she'd never had it in her system before and it was a full dose. She switched off the flashlight upon hearing more moving about in the bed and waited for it to stop, not wanting to get caught out before she could deliver the fatal injection.  
  
  
After a minute or two of silence, Jo got to her feet and blindly made her way to Serena's side of the bed. She carefully felt for Serena's arm and lightly pressed the syringe into it, slowly plunging the fatal liquid into her body. Jo had done this so frequently with Byron, often half asleep or even in the pitch dark, so she hit the vein with startling accuracy and stepped back to watch the bitch get what she deserved.


	12. Cruelty And Kindness

Unbeknownst to Jo however, Byron and Serena had shifted and rolled over, inadvertently swapping places. Byron's body was starting to seize up, but because he was so contented, he failed to wake up and alert Jo to his distress. He would almost certainly have died, if Jo hadn't accidentally given him what his body required right then and there instead of killing Serena with it. Byron relaxed his muscles, still sound asleep and now his body could settle and let him be unconscious safely until morning.   
  
  
Jo waited several more long minutes and when nothing happened, she switched on her little flash light and sighed heavily when she realized what had happened. She sat on the floor, discouraged and unable to fathom the extraordinary luck Serena seemed to possess. It was almost daybreak when she snapped out of it and slowly got to her feet once more, her internal body clock told her that Byron would be waking soon and she walked over to look down at his peaceful face. She smiled, thinking how wonderful it would be to never have to see that face frowning ever again. To not see his body seize up in pain or gaze into those sad eyes ever again. Those, sad, tormented eyes..   
  
  
She could see the pain behind them even when he smiled at her, oh but to see him so peaceful like this was a rarity indeed for even in his sleep his face was usually contorted in mild distress. Jo suddenly realized what she had to do, it wasn't Serena who needed to die..  She carefully walked over to Byron's oxygen machine and took out a single wire from inside of it, rendering the machine useless. Her mind was set, she would give Byron the eternal peace and tranquility he deserved, he would never be in pain ever again. Byron started to wake up, Jo had already hidden his pills because she needed him to pass out.   
  
  
"Nurse.. " Byron uttered softly in the dimly lit room. Jo smiled to herself, it was always her name that was upon his lips first thing in the morning, never anyone else's. Byron sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking sleepily around for her.   
  
  
"Nurse?" Byron softly called to her again.   
  
  
"Byron," Jo used his first name and he faltered, because she never did that. He glanced at her over by the oxygen machine and furrowed his brow, watching as she stood up and approached him.  
  
  
"What do you need?" Jo asked him gently.  
  
  
"Pills," Byron replied, "now."  Jo looked at his night stand and shrugged.   
  
  
"I don't know where they could have gone?" Jo told him innocently.   
  
  
Byron looked down on the floor, but they hadn't fallen in the night. Serena was woken by the voices and she sat up, covering her naked breasts by drawing up the sheets to her neck.  
  
  
"What's the problem?" Serena asked, sensing the tension in the room.   
  
  
"Poor baby's lost his pills," Jo cooed, stroking Byron's face.   
  
  
Serena looked at her as if she'd gone insane and Jo felt a surge of anger as Byron shied away from her touch. He looked down at the floor again, his body starting to ache and demand those intoxicating tablets.   
  
  
_"Aahh.. "_ Byron held his head tightly, "pills!"  Serena touched his thigh gently, looking at Jo pointedly.  
  
  
"It is your responsibility to keep him comfortable," Serena told her firmly, "you're his nurse, aren't you?"    
  
  
"Don't tell me how to do my job!" hissed Jo, "those pills are nothing but drugs!"    
  
  
_"Argh!"_ Byron shuddered, his body wracked with pain, "n-not all of th-them!"  Serena gave his thigh a reassuring squeeze, unnerved by Jo's reluctance to help him.   
  
  
_"Do_ something!" Serena urged her.   
  
  
"I _am_ doing something," Jo replied calmly as Byron moaned and curled up onto his side, clutching now at his stomach.   
  
  
"By doing _nothing?!"_ demanded Serena, "how is _that_ helping him?!"    
  
  
"I am doing him a kindness," Jo answered her, stroking Byron's hair lovingly, "just _look_ at him, Serena. Is this what you really want for him?"  Serena looked down at Byron, he was starting to pant and perspire, his jaw clenched in agony.   
  
  
"If you want him to get better," Serena urged Jo, "this isn't the way to go about it, you are a nurse, you should know there are treatment programs available for drug addiction!"   
  
  
"I'm afraid he is beyond even the most expert of help now," Jo replied.    
  
  
"Jo! Help him! _Please!"_ Serena rubbed Byron's back but it did little, if anything, to calm his groans of withdrawal.   
  
  
"I _am_ helping him!" Jo bit back, "just leave him be and let nature take it's course.. It'll all be over in a few hours.. " Serena frowned, this was insane!    
  
  
"You're not going to solve his problems by killing him, Jo!" Serena raised her voice, "that will just prevent things from ever getting any better, it accomplishes _nothing!"_  
  
  
Jo folded her arms and simply gazed calmly back at Serena, seemingly oblivious now to Byron's weakening pleas for help. Serena quickly got out of the bed, hurriedly put her clothes back on and searched for Byron's pills, but Jo had hidden them well and they both knew it.  
  
  
"I'm going for help," Serena told Byron, heading for the door but Jo grabbed her and dragged her towards the window roughly.   
  
  
_"Let go!"_ Serena called out, struggling.   
  
  
Jo was keen to push her out of the window, where she would undoubtedly plummet to her death. Serena screamed as the window opened and suddenly the door to the bedroom burst open. Quickly assessing the situation, Brax moved over to Jo and freed Serena from her tight grasp. He had taken over from Ben a few hours ago and was now drawn into the room by all the noise, which was lucky for Serena but it did nothing to help Byron because they could not find his pills and he was starting to lose consciousness. Brax shoved Jo towards the oxygen machine, urging her to use it but Jo showed him that no matter how many times she flicked the switch, it simply wouldn't work.  
  
  
"I'll call an ambulance," Serena took out her phone.  
  
  
_"No!"_ Jo lunged at her and the phone flew out of Serena's hand, smashing into the wall behind them. Brax grabbed Jo and pulled her back, but the phone was useless now.   
  
  
_"Uhh.. "_ Byron moaned and his eyes rolled.   
  
  
"Jo, _please!"_ Serena tried again, "don't do this!"  Jo stared at her madly, her eyes vacant now and her lopsided smile made her look almost crazed.   
  
  
"He's going to a better place," Jo said calmly, "just look at him, he's alright now.. he's quiet.. "  Serena looked over at Byron, who was now unconscious on the bed.   
  
  
"I'm going for help," Serena told Brax, "don't let her go near him."    
  
  
Brax nodded and held Jo tighter as she suddenly tried to struggle free, spittle dribbling down her chin as she cursed and seethed as if possessed by a demon. Serena hurried out of the room and called upon Ben and Adam, who went upstairs to help Brax contain Jo. Serena called for an ambulance at last, hoping against hope that they were not too late..  
  
  



	13. Til Death Do Us Part

The next few hours were a blur for Serena. The police came and questioned everyone, an ambulance took Byron away to the nearest hospital, the lights flashing and the siren screaming was too much for her and tears filled her eyes as it raced off quickly down the road so fast that the wheels skidded. She knew he was in trouble, but only time would tell if he'd ever recover. Jo was arrested and put into the back of the police van, still writhing angrily and spewing hatred out of her mouth like a frothing, mad dog. Ben had gone in the ambulance with Byron, so Brax and Adam were left behind to deal with the aftermath.  
  
  
The media were there wanting an official statement, fans were going crazy with the upset and demanding to know if Byron was alright and then there was Serena herself. She didn't know where to turn, or who to talk to. Adam approached her and quietly offered to take her home, Serena looked at him and sobbed into his chest as he put his arms around her comfortingly.  
  
  
"I just want to see him," Serena cried, "I _need_ to know that he's okay!"   
  
  
"I'll take you to the hospital then," Adam suggested, "after that, it's up to the doctors." Serena nodded and Adam told Brax where he was going, then he drove Serena out to the hospital.  
  
  
They went to reception, Ben came down and told the staff they were with him and they were allowed to go and see Byron. Serena walked slowly into the room, the two men stayed over by the door as she approached the hospital bed and put her hand over her mouth. Byron's eyes were closed, he wore a white hospital gown and had monitors hooked up to him all over.  
  
  
"Is he awake?" she whispered. Ben shook his head, so Serena sat beside Byron and held his limp hand in hers.  
  
  
"Please pull through," she said to him softly, rubbing her thumb across his fingers, _"wake up.. "_  
  
  
*   
  
  
Eventually, Lord Byron did wake up, but he had a long road to recovery and it wasn't going to be easy for him to stay away from the whole drug scene after having been owned by it for so long. The near fatal incident seemed to have finally given him the shocking wake up call he was looking for and some many months later, he was almost completely clean. Serena stayed with Byron all throughout this trying time, keeping him company and dealing with his withdrawals the way she'd been shown how by the nurses. He got violent but he never hit her and for this reason alone, she never walked out on him and he always would apologize in tears later on when he was calm.  
  
  
"How do you feel this morning?" Serena asked one sunny day, as they lay in bed together and cuddled up close.  
  
  
"Better," Byron replied, kissing her cheek.  
  
  
But recovery was like chasing a rainbow, no matter how close he thought he was getting to it, the end seemed to always stay just out of his reach. Serena got out of bed and went into the kitchen to get him some breakfast, setting his vitamins on the tray and pouring him some juice. Byron took the vitamins and sat up to eat his breakfast, he didn't even miss the drugs anymore and he was starting to look much healthier than he ever had before.  
  
  
Serena looked at him and felt pained at the memory of how close she'd come to losing him, yet her heart soared and she was on cloud nine whenever he smiled at her because the pain and troubled expressions behind them were completely gone by now. His smile was so genuine and full of radiance, she almost failed to recognize it as his sometimes. He never spoke about Jo, who was serving a prison sentence for a long time. It made Serena wonder if he even remembered her, or would know who she was if he saw her face again?  Byron had trouble recalling a lot of things from before, but his memory was improving with each week that he was clean from the drugs.  
  
  
"Ben's wife is having her baby tomorrow," Serena made small talk with Byron, for keeping him distracted and never letting him get bored or feel lonely was crucial to keeping him clean. Byron smiled at her but said nothing, so she tried again.  
  
  
"We should probably buy a card or something," Serena played with his hair. Byron turned to look at her again.  
  
  
"Do you see yourself as a mother someday, Serena?" he asked her. Serena was startled by the question, but she slowly nodded in response. Byron looked curiously at her for a moment and then finished his breakfast in silent contemplation.  
  
  
"Was that a proposal?" Serena teased him playfully. Byron shrugged.  
  
  
"Might have been," he replied vaguely. Serena stopped smiling, _was he serious?_  
  
  
"Byron.. " she said uncertainly. He turned his gaze to her and she felt her breath being taken away by his mesmerizing eyes.  
  
  
" _Would_ you marry me, though?" Byron asked her shyly.  
  
  
Serena felt tears welling up in her eyes as she nodded eagerly, her hand clasping over her mouth as he reached for the dresser drawer by his side of the bed and took out a velvety ring box...

 

 

  
  
  
****  
  
=THE END=


End file.
